supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Paradox Legionnaire Beetle
Paradox Legionnaire Beetle The infamous Paradox Legionnaire Beetle(a.k.a Paradox Beetle, Legionnaire Beetle, Dimensional Beetle, PLB etc), is a superpowered semi-intelligent insect that inhabits the lands of America and Europe, however with the rapid breeding recently discovered, some hives have been spotted in Asia. While one beetle itself is not a big deal; they have evolved to live in hives of hundreds or even thousands, which can bring chaos to whatever piece of heaven they decide to settle in. Habilities The PLB beetle has the power to alter space-time at its will; fortunately for everyone, his size renders him unable to destroy the entirety of existence; besides, his will won't go further than "eat stuff, have fucks with queen, go to the sleeps, eat more stuff". Legionnaire Beetles organize themselves into hives of hundreds or even thousands; and that's when shit hits the fan. In these large numbers they are able to rip the fabric of this dimension, which they use to create small highly explosive energy balls that they shoot from their little cutie antennae of doom. They walk the lands of the devastated Earth eating anything they find, specially if its pink(seriously they will eat anything pink) and raining chaos on their unsuspecting victims. If faced against an enemy too strong for them, they can teleport away from this dimension into the "Pinkzone", where they can safely recover and then teleport back to our dimension, right inside their nest where the young larvae can hear the bard beetles sing the adventures of their species. Social structure Legionaire beetles have an organized social structure *'Pink class:' The Queen, all hail the queen! The queen is a reproductive beetle, she does nothing but spawn little evil larvae. She is fat, big and lubricated slimey. She also controls the entire hive, because everyone else is a male, and if they dont do as she says, then no pussy for them. *'Guardian class:' These beetles are bigger than normal(up to 4 times) and more aggressive. They defend the nest, the queen, and serve as the leading force of the legion during their long march looking for food and pink stuff. They usually march ahead of the front line and use their big antennae to focus the collective energies of warrior beetles into one giant evill ball of dimensional rupture energy. *'Warrior class:' Standarad beetle The warrios are the main and most numerous class of the hive; they march in groups of hundreds of warriors and explore the lands looking for food or shiny objects to take to their nest as loot. *'Bard class:' These beetles are batshit insane, and carry ruudimentary lyres, made up of sticks. The bard class travels along the legion, but usually stays behind the front line, drinking pink champagne and making songs for the warriors; they also tell the tale of their "people" to young larvae in the hive; so to instilla a nationalistic hype and that sort of stuff. *'Worker class:' Bettles with little power on their own, and the queen is definitely out of their league. Worker beetles are the betas of the Legionnare Beetle world. They have to do all the stuff no other beetle wants to do; including building and maintaining the nest, classifying the loot, taking care of larvae, graphic design, and making sure the queen is properly lubricated, they could attempt to have surprise buttsex with Queen Beetle, but they are too beta to try. Notes Leagionnaire Beetles are allergic to strawberry bubblegum, but will still eat it. Category:Monster